La Petite Fairy
by seawaterwitch
Summary: The small fairy fell of the sky and she being save by a handsome farmer.


This is one of many fairy tales from my dreams written by seawaterwitch mira

Dream that end in 5.30 am, July 09th 2000.

WARNING: You could get headache by only read this because I'm so awful in English grammar and I only know a very limited vocabulary in English. So pardon me m(_ _)m

Once upon a time in a little village stand in France - country. Fleur Village that was the village's name. In a summer time when the sky is bright, birds sang and flowers bloom. Far above the sky, behind the white thick cloud, there is place beyond human imagination. A sky fairy kingdom. (You must know that fairies have so many different types depends on where their lived.)

But this story is not about the fairy that were living in forest or at sea. This is story about fairies that exist far above the sky and hidden in the clouds. You can take a look the sky's fairy's Kingdom closely and you'll see even in the sky, they have forest too, and a lake, and many other things that earth have somehow emerge in the sky. Only they made them all up with their magic and magic substance.

(Hallo! We talked about magical fairies here; no thing is logical or rational anymore.)

A beautiful girl sit on the rock (Yes, even sky kingdom has rocks too). She looked into the magic pond and saw the reflection there. Only it wasn't her face in the waters reflection but the image of young man that worked in his field. She smiled gently. She knew him and he didn't know her. She always watched him from above. To her, he look so handsomely as human and she fall in love for the first time she saw him in the reflection of the magic pond. She always love human and watched their activity from that pond.

By the bye, she is the fairy princess. She's small creature with bright golden hair flowing at her back. Her eyes so blue like a bright blue sky. Her eyelashes are long and covered her eyes. She has the most beautiful face and smile that is why the Queen – the fairy Queen – her mother, love her so much beyond her other sisters. She also is being love by her people. Her name is Talsa Amrao.

"Liam Roin..Liam Roin….you're so cute and handsome. I would rather be with you than fairy prince that mother force me to marry him," said she with gently voice and look so sad.

Talsa Amrao pushed her head more closely to the pond. She wanted to see Liam Roin's face clearly. Closer and more closely she drew her face into the pound.

"Amrao! Don't!" shouted a beautiful man who suddenly stood behind her.

He tried to pull her out, but it's too late. Because of him, his arrival surprised her and she fell into the pond.

"NO!" he screamed and still tried to grab her hand.

When she fell, Talsa Amrao could see his face. Her unwanted handsomely face fiancée and his army of man. Somehow Talsa Amrao felt happy. She didn't have to marry him, because now she fell from the sky and maybe she could die. She would rather die than married him.

Her thought was wrong. She was the La Petite Fairy, a small beautiful fairy, and when you think about fairy, just forgets about the weight. Their weight so lightly even feather is heavier than their weight.

Liam Roin just finished his field. He tried to make the soil soft enough to be plant. It was difficult when you must work in the filed by yourself. He couldn't afford someone to help him. Liam Roin watched his wide, large and plain field. He owned them.

"I'm so lucky there was raining last night," he said to himself.

"Thud!" The sound of things those keep fallen from the sky.

"Eh?" Liam Roin confused. He looked up and there were nothing in the sky.

Liam Roin bent his body and seek the things. He found something and picked them up. First he found a small gold coins and flowery gold hair clip. But it's not all. Those little things keep falling from the sky and he counted them, there were 10 pieces. Five small gold coins and five pieces of flowery golden hairclips.

"WOW! I've never heard that the sky produce gold things rain," said he, scratched his hair and thought deeply. He's not dumb though.

He looked again up in the sky, seek and search and he saw tiny dot.

"Again? Another coin or hairclip?" asked he, wondered.

Of course the tiny dot get big and bigger, large and larger. Liam Roin only saw the white cloth.

He thought there was an Angel fell from the sky and he obliged to help the Angel. He event didn't care with his own life. All that he could think of was saving the Angel. He tried to catch the Angel.

"Eeek!" a woman voice shrieked.

BOOM! She fell and Liam Roin catches her successfully. They were both falling down to the ground. The mud covered everything on her.

"Where is your wing?"asked Liam Roin politely.

"What?" a beautiful voice asked him back.

"Never mind, are you okay? Did you fall from the three? He asked her again and help her to get up. She's so light as she didn't have weight at all.

"Is there any three here?" she asked him and looked around. The nearest three was so far to see.

Liam Roin sighed.

"Can you walk?" he asked her and he was still holding her hand. He curious, he thought Angel never walk, their fly.

"Should I?" asked her and smile to him. It looked funny as if the mud has face and smiled back at him. Her body can't stand still.

Liam Roin role his eyes, he swap her and carried her to the nearest hut. He owned the hut. He built the hut himself. It was his second home beside his rotten castle.

"You could wash yourself here," said Liam Roin. In front of the hut, there was a well. The water is clear and cold.

"wash?," again she asked him with the voice as sang. Her eyes watched him as children eyes.

"Oh dear God," said Liam Roin and try to explained how to get rid all of the mud with his body language.

She seemed to understand. She tried to rub the mud away.

'Finally, she's not dumb after all.'

Liam Roin poured water to wash her. Until all the mud is gone. Now Liam Roin could see a beautiful maiden rise from the mud. Her skin and hair is glowing. So beautiful he could only stand still and stare.

"Oh my God! You are really Angel, aren't you," finally he could speak.

She giggles and her voice as sing in the spring time.

"No, I'm not. How silly of you? I'm not Angel, I'm fairy, my home is above the sky," she said happily.

"Eee? She's so crazy but beautiful," Liam Roin think in his mind..

"Okay….Miss. My name is Liam Roin. There are no such things like fairy. It's only in fairy tales. Did you lost? Where is your mother and father?" asked Liam Roin gently.

"My name is Talsa Amrao. How come you believe in Angel but not in Fairy?"" asked her hurt.

"Okay then… La Petite Fairy," said Liam Roin. He didn't want to argue and if the girl wants to be fairy, she'll be the fairy then.

"Is this your home?" she asked him and run along inside the hut. She likes everything that she could find in the hut. She often touched things in the house, admired them, studied them and smile.

"No. I'll live in the castle not far from here. This hut is my resting place after I'm working on the fields," he explained to her.

"So you are the King then," asked her with curious eyes. She watched his face closely.

Liam Roin smile.

"No! Of course not. There is no King so poor like I do. Although I own the castle, I'm not King. I'm only a landlord. My old castle is Legacy from my father," he said with said and bitter voice.

Liam Roin sit in the wood chair that he made himself. The fairy took place at his side. Learn his action.

"Why are you looking so sad?" she asked him and watched him.

Liam Roin turned his face when his eyes met hers. He stand up again.

"Your dress is wet and I will find other dress for you," he made promise and hurry out.

"There is blanket in the wardrobe, just put it on. OK," said he and closed the door behind me. He leave the fairy inside.

Talsa Amrao did what Liam Roin told her to do. She sit quietly watched the room and glad when Liam Roin come back with several old dress, corset and petticoat.

"I assume you can dress this stuff. I'm myself don't know how to put all this on. All should I called Granny Ann to help you?" asked he carefully.

"NO!" said Talsa Amrao with fear in her eyes.

"OK…I could back again and bring all my mother's dress for you later," he promised.

"Why I couldn't come with you to the castle?" asked her. She saw Lian Roin cheeks blurred with red color.

"Because, although I'm a Landlord. I don't have so much money. I'm a very poor lord with high maintenance castle. Well what's left of it. So you'll see my castle almost fell apart, there so many dust and fragile area. You'll be save here rather in my castle. Beside I'm a man and you're tiny little girl. Aren't you afraid with me?" He asked her and grinned.

"Why should I? Do you want to harm me?" She asked him again as if she didn't mind. She smiled so sweetly.

"No…NO! I'm not. Okay , my small lady. You just stay here! Make yourself comfortable and do what you like in this hut. Just lock the door when I'm gone. I'll take my leave," said he nervously and left.

Talsa Amrao smile. She was looking around and starting to clean and rearrange the room. She sang while she was doing it. Moving her long small slender fingers, she dance around and the magic began.

Some sparks and different lights came out from each of her fingers. She touched and all things moved as their have live within. The dust disappeared with magic. All inside the hut now clean and shimmer. She looked around and satisfied.

"Perfect," said Talsa Amrao happily. But she still whirled around, dance, sang, laugh. She threw herself in the bed and fell asleep.

Liam Roin was worrying so he just stayed outside. His planned was guarding her, he also put her mother wooden chest in front of the hut.

Talsa Amrao wake up in early in the morning. She opened all the windows and start singing. She used her magic again. She started to clean again. By the time she opened the door, there was large wide chest waited for her. She took it by surprised. She lifted her fingers and put the chest next to her bed. She run and opened the chest.

Dress..so many dress…jewel, shoes too. She watched them examine and admire. She made changing to the clothes to fit hers.

Liam Roin saw the trunks already inside the house. He peeped into the house and found no one.

"Maybe she already gone," said he.

"Maybe yesterday, It was only dreaming. But I never remember changing my hut though," he said thoughtfully.

He didn't know that the fairy gone to the market. She was wearing Liam Roin's mother dress. She looked so beautiful and enchanted. All the people in the market watched her curiously and start to whispered.

"Who is she?

"Is she Goddess?"

"Is she an Angel?"

By the time Liam Roins finished his work in his field and rest in the nearest three. He saw her. Talsa Amrao came. She glowed as sun moved its light on her.

She brought her picnic basket, spread the tapestry and sit next to him.

She put all the foods outside.

"My dear sweet Mary. You'll eat? Do the angel eat? I'm sorry. How dumb am I?" he said with regret.

"It's OK. You're not dumb. You just don't know," she said lightly put him on ease.

"Thank You," said Liam Roin.

"You're welcome," said Talsa Amrao.

They were eating together, exchanged stories, and laughed together.

"I watched you from above," said Talsa Amrao honest.

"So you're an Angel. Do you see my mother?" asked Liam.

"Sorry?" asked the fairy.

"Angel above?" asked Liam.

"I'm not angel. I'm fairy," she said stubbornly.

"Okay…my mistake here. I'm sorry, La Petite Fairy," said Liam Roin put his hand up as sign of truce.

"So you know that my father accused me, I killed my mother when I'm born and he hated me since. I have two older brothers. It was because they're dead now. I have no money nor Legacy when my father died. He left everything to my brothers and cast me aside. So I sign as Soldier and leave this village. I'll come back home because my two brother died. They had no relatives, I'm their closest one. So here I am. The poor marquise," said Liam told her the whole story.

"There were not any valuable things in the castle. I must sell all of them to pay my brothers debt. Including my mother painting," said him with husky voice.

Talsa Amrao took pity on him and hug him.

"You mustn't trust any man Talsa Amrao. I could tell stories and take advantages from you," said Liam Roin tough her to be precautious.

"Are you making this out? Are you lying to me?" asked her and see him straight to the eyes.

"No," he answered her and rose. He went to the field.

Talsa Amrao love to watch him work. She sang, Liam felt his strength back again, the ground went soft and he could work on them easily. Sometimes between his worked, he stole seeing Talsa Amrao.

A work of day is done. Liam Roin was going back to the fairy. He gave her something in her palm. She opened it and smile. She put them back in Liam Roin hand.

"But this was yours," he didn't understand.

"I see from above, there's nothing free in your world. You need money isn't it? You could sell them and gain some money. I don't need them," she said truthfully.

"Yes and No. I don't need money from a small Lady, and you can have this because their yours," he said it with a firm voice. Liam Roin caressed and put the hairclips back at Amrao's hair. He drop coins into Amrao's lap.

"I'll helped you raise the money and build your castle," she told him with sincere and then she put one coin in to Liam Roin's hand.

"Just except this coin as payment cause I rent your place," said her.

"You're so stubborn, chere. OK. I except this one but for you know, I never take advantages from s Lady," he said with smile and closed his palm. Later He never sold the coin, he made the neclace that he always wear with Amrao's coin as pendant.

"No wonder you're so poor," murmured Amarao.

"What did you said," asked him.

"Nothing," she said while she put everything back in to her picnic basket. Liam Roin helped her.

Another weeks later. Liam Roin surprised. His field full with ripe mellons. He plucked them all and wanted to sell them in the nearest market.

An old Lady was walking on the street when he passed by with his wooden cart that full with mellons. Liam Roin knew her, he always helped herfor what he chould, not only her but others to.

"Come Granny Ann,I'll take you to the market," said Liam Roin. He came down from the cart, carried her carefully in the cart. She sit next to him now.

"You always sweet and kind child. I'll pray you'll have a Lovely Lady to be your wife," said the granny with smile.

"Amen," said Liam Roin

XOX

When he came back to the castle, surprise awaited him. The castle tur out to be as it used to be. The castle looked clean, shinny and grandeur from outside to inside. He suspected Talsa Amrao did all of this with her magic things. She's the fairy after all.

After cleaning himself and make him more presentable. He was going to talsa Amrao's hut. He was seeking the answer about his castle.

He stunned. The hut is not hut anymore. It look like a cottage now with more elaborate and beautiful plants. Flowers bloom everywhere. This was autumn. Far from it. He could seen a barn house. He coud hear voices of hose, chicken and saw a glimpse of little lamb.

He walked through the garden and start to knocked the door. Before he'll do that, the door was open. He could see Talsa Amrao face watched him. She smile at him, happily.

"Do come in," said her and take his wrist.

"What do you think?"asked her as proud child asked her father for compliment.

"Uhm...that's nice. You do the same with my castle... it's magic things?"said him nerveously.

"I'm not djinnie. I just make the things that were there are more presentable to be looking at," she tried to explained.

"Please have a sit my lord," she said again.

Liam Roin sit.

He always knew the fairy would change the house and she done everythings with her magic things but he never thought the changes would be bigger.

He saw her move, and seen all the food spread on a table in a beautiful arrangement. Very big roasted chicken, bread, pie, and many more. But he notice that in her plate was only flower.

"Let's take a prayer and then eat," she said and waited for him. He coughed a little, said something as little prayer and then they were eating.

"You eat flowers?" asked him curious.

"You don't eat them?" asked her and made him smile, she always answer his question with question.

She eat her flowers with her gracious gesture. He just watched her. He always love watched every moves of her. He love her.

"No. I don't eat flowers so with another human. Please don't do it in front of others. I mean, I don't mind, you could eat flowers when you're with me," said Liam Roin gently.

"Why?" asked her an act like 2 years old.

"Because the people believe in Supernatural things, hocus pocus, mambo jambo and they always affraid with everything that they don't know or having knowledge of it. They can accused you of being witch and I never want to see you being burn on stake,"said Liam Roin carefully. She nod.

"Yes,"said Talsa Amrao and add another flowers to her plate.

Liam Roin gave her small laugh. She look odd allright, but he still love her anyway.

"Why?" asked her with her big blue eyes, puppy eyes.

"You eat a lot, there's a third plate," said he.

"So did you," said she and laugh with him.

XOX

What Liam Roin didn't know was the whole willagers already except the fairy for what she is. She too helped them a lot. Did magic things. Not to magical because the fairy had skills, such as she made animal poops into substance that could fertilize the barren soil.

She could braided roots or coconuts leaves into beautiful basket or large tapestry. She made them a lot and sold them to the market.

In the mean time. Liam Roin wealth was back who lived in his teritory start to paid him he didn't want the villagers lived in luxurious normal way, they have a good home, well educated, enough food. Their children always healthy. Talsa Amrao tought them to lived life in healty way. She helped the local doctors too and sometimes give them a hand and act as nurse.

She knew some plant and herbal to cure people. Whatever she'll do, the villagers were so thankful and grateful to have her. Because of her, their village was prosperous and wealth.

Sometimes another visitors came from another village and the villagers willingly shared their knowledge, tought another what Amrao's thought them.

Liam Roin spent his day by day with his fairy. He seldom sleep in the castle. He often sleep on a chair in Amrao's terrace. When he sleep, Talsa Amrao sneak out to put thick blanket and tuck him.

XOX

Just like any other day. Liam Roin eat supper with his Fairy. He enjoy the company of Talsa and she a very good cook and yes she still eat flowers.

"Will you marry me?" she pop the question and he choked. Talsa Amrao stand and helped him out. She offered him a glass of water. He drink it a lot.

"eee," he shocked. He always carried ring in his pocket, thought about to propose her. He always held back because he thought about Talsa Amrao's origin. She is fairy and have mother and father that definetely were fairies too. Her fairy mother wouldn't want him as her daughter's husband.

"Do you like me or not," she asked unpatiently.

"I don't like you...," his answered make the fairy sad," I Love you."

Talsa Amrao's eyes widened and she smile so bright and hugg him tight.

"But I want to do this right. Hm... Would you marry me, my little fairy. It's my wish to spent the rest of my life with you only,"said he and knelled down in front of her. He take her right hand, kissed it and slided a golden ring in her fingers. A round blue diamond sparkling in her finger.

She didn't give him her answer but she hugg him again and cry. He inhaled her scent, he love her so much. He wiped the tears from her face and kiss her cheecks.

" I shall not see thou sad,"said he.

"I'm happy..."

They see in each other eyes the love that their shares. He bent and kissed her. She kissed him back until she held face and leap away.

He confused for a moment. One minute she asked him for hand of married , a minute later she run aways.

"Granny Ann said we shouldn't do that," she said a little shocked. Liam Roin laugh.

'I hope she's not telling you anything," said him gruntle.

"What did you said?" asked her.

"I said she's right," he told her and smile.

"OK. It's already midnight, just go home, and see you tomorrow My Lord," she bow a little and pushed him outside. She closed the door.

Liam Roin didn't expected that but he smile when he heard she was jumping around laughing and singging.

Fairies have their own attitides, he thought.

"How Lucky I'm. She said Yes!" scream Liam Roin and dance around.

He cried shock when he saw now that he surrounded by villager people. Mostly men but he saw ladies include Granny Ann.

"WHOAA! What are you all doing here?" he asked shocked.

The villager looked at him, seen his face that glow with hapiness.

"She said yes," said Granny Ann.

"Hooraay!" said them chearfully. They shaked Liam Roin's hand.

"Wait a minute here. She said Yes. But how come you all know I want to propose her? And how come you all are here?" asked him.

"Well, Sire. She's so pretty and you are handsome one." Said Mrs. Leighton seduvtively and she being pulled by her husband.

"beat us all," teased her husband.

"We're all affraid you might hurt her. So..uhn...we kind of guard her from you."

Liam Roin laugh, he's the one that guard her from them because he affraid the villagers would harm her.

"You spend all the day you can with her, master." Said another villager.

"Guard her without weapon against me," asked him unbeliveable.

"Well you're alone against us," said Granny Ann and winked.

"well, I see, I've been outnumber by..." said Liam Roin.

"...a bunch..."

"..a whole.."

Liam Roin laughed so did his people.

"You know then that she is...," said Liam Roin since the villagers stalked them.

"We all know. She's too pretty to be human."

"She eat flowers," said Liam Roin.

"We don't surprised if she could fly either."

"I wonder where is her wing," said the others.

"She's an Angel..."

"Goddess.."

"We're lucky to have you, master. You are so handsome so she in love with you and don't want to fly back to her home," said another.

"Whatever she is. We love her. Witch or not witch. Angels or No Angles..."

'Time to Bachelor Party!" shout someone.

"Aye.."

They dragged their master to celebrate. Liam Roin so surprise. The inn already being prepared for bachelor party.

He joined them, sang, drunk, danced. All people get excited and happy.

XOX

Liam Roin woke up in the next morning and felt a headache. He found himself in his own bad in his castle. He got up, still dizzy opened his window to filled his room with fresh air. He turn his head and watched below. His eyes go wide when he seen all the villager just worked around. They waved at him.

"We're prepare for your wedding , Master Roin," shout Mr. Boulder.

"The sooner the better," shout Willy the young one.

"We're going to make a big wedding,"

"For a beautiful bride and groom," and they cheered at him. He waved at them.

"Thank you!" shout him.

Liam Roin sighed. He went to his bed again. The work all handed by his villagers and he can't do anything.

"Sire, please have a breakfeast first," said someone who suddenly stood beside his bed.

"Who are you," Asked him surprise.

"I'm your new butler here, Sire. The Fair Lady asked me too," said him so proud.

He thought back. He spent all of his day with Talsa Amrao. He forget his castle. Now he notice that the castle was just like before and more grand. The castle filled with servants. Each servant fullfilled their duty without so good at it, he barely seen them.

"So they're not ghost," Liam Roin said thoughtfully. He mistakely took them as ghost.

He wondered at his own castle. All the pictures family that he sold now hang nicely in castle's corridor. He stopped and see the picture of her mother. His eyes glimmering with water. He don't know her but he missed her.

"Time to ghet ready, Sir," said his butler who fetch him and guided him.

He put on the gold velvet with silver button for his dress wedding.

Now he waited for his bride in the altar. The sky full with stars. He could see all the villager sit arround him. Smiled at him, gave him courage. They were all stand up when the bride came.

She looked more beautiful than he could ever see. She was wearing a gold and silver wedding dress matched with him. Under her veil, he could see her eyes attached to him and smile. Her hair still flowing and crowned by pearls and flowers.

Under the full moon and starry sky they were married. After they've been pronounced husband and wife. Liam Roin opened her veil and kissed her. All the villagers cheering and they were partied all night long.

XOX

The party was over. They sleep together now in bed. He hug her tightly and she rest her head on his chest. The Full Moo shinning outside the window. It's light through to the room. The light like a blazed of shinning, shimmering. There was sparks in light and then shaped more shaped which become shade of people.

Liam Roin awake when he heard a scream. He jumped from his bed and found out his wife kneeled in the floor. Her fingers were covered by blood. Liam Roin run to her and hug her.

"I'll find the doctor," said he panicked but Talsa Amraou tighten her grip. She hugged him so tightly.

He knew then, that they were not alone. He looked up and see all people who share the same features with Talsa Amrao.

"Who are you all? What did I do? Don't hurt her, Please...Please...Take me instead," said he and guard her.

"No..no...mother...please don't hurt him. I love him. He's my husband now...please mother...My Queen," said her.

"You broke the law. You're forbidden to get in touch with human yet you married one," said the girl who just exactly have the same face with Talsa Amrao. She has fury in her face,"Filthy human!"

"Sister, I'm sorry to leave you but.."

"You betray me! Your own twin sister. I always backing you up. Now this!" she said with anger.

"Silence!" said Fairy Queen and gave Talsa Amrao the punishment," So you'll stay here as human but magic is no longer to use." And then they just vanished into thin air.

Talsa Amrao couln't see his husband face. She looked down with fear and tears was in her eyes.

"Now..I'm useless for you. I can not do anything for you again," said her sadly.

He hug her, comforted her. And with hand he made her face look at him. She could see love still in his husband eyes.

"I love you for you. I don't care if you can do magic or not. I love you from the very first time I see you, my mud lady. I hold back because you're fairy. Like they said. I'm just filthy human," he whispered in her ear.

"You're not filthy, you are so kind,"said her between her crying.

"Only kind, nothing else, such as, handsome face, nice body, and...," he teased her.

Amrao smile. Liam gave Amrao kiss on her face, he wish that every kisses could wipe away Amrao's sadness.

The words were spread like fire about the fairy who lost her magic. All the villagers wanted to help her out and she gladly except their help to honour them. Sho she wasn't alone. She has carring and loving husband, and she is being loved by a whole bunch of villagers people.

Life isn't bad after all. Life is beautiful whether with magic or not. She still have her beautiful voice. She can sang songs to them. They would listened to her song, happily, dance and they were happily ever after. THE END.


End file.
